0
0''', formerly '''Zero, is the leader of Dark Matter species and the true main antagonist of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness. 20 years ago before the beginning of the series, 0 and his fellow Dark Matter invaded Planet Ripple Star but were fended off by the Ripple Star Army. He was inspired and based off of 0 and 02 from the Kirby games. Appearance Normal 0 looks like just he did in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and looks like a round, white Dark Matter with a eye with red sclera and a slitted, black pupil. This is his actual and true form. Unlike in the games, he is much smaller. He did not change at all over the 20 years since his death. Unlike other Dark Matter, 0 has red blood instead of purple. Soul Form 0's Soul Form looks much like 02 does in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards: a round eyeball-like creature with a spike-like protrusion on the bottom, a pair of wings with red feather-like objects and a black halo about his head above a bandage. His eye remains the same as his true form. Unlike in the games, his wings are attached to his body, his halo is black instead of yellow and he is much smaller than he was in Kirby 64. Nightmare 0 This form of 0 is one he takes when he possesses people and this is also how he appears in the person he possessed subconscious. In this form, 0 looks like a wingless, white dragon with long arms with 3 fingers and thumb tipped with red claws, Kirby-style feet, 4 tails, 5 red scales that run down the back of his neck and he retains his single eye. His pupil becomes slitted in this form as well. Gallery Main Gallery File:0_Soul_Form_(aka_02).png| File:Zero_2.png|0's original artwork. File:02.png|0 in his Soul form. File:Zero.png|Artwork of 0 by Captorvariety7. File:Zero_Soul_Form_aka_Zero_Two.png|Artwork of 0 in his Soul Form by Captorvariety7. File:Nightmare_0.png|Concept artwork of Nightmare 0. Other Artwork Personality 0 is a cruel, cunning being as he will do anything to either eliminate his enemies or make them surrender. An example of his cruelty is that he threatened to possess Rippla when she was a year old baby to make her father, Raymond, stand down. Abilities 0 can float in the air, much like he can in the games. 0 can fire beams from his eye much like a Waddle Doo can and in his Soul Form, he can still shoot the beams but he can also shoot explosive energy balls like 02's main attack in Kirby 64 that explode on contact. Like all Dark Matter, he can communicate telepathically with other Dark Matter, even those that are unable to speak normally as well as survive in outer space. As he is Dark Matter, he is vulnerable to Pure Crystals. Attacks *'Retina Beam' Debut: Chapter 0 fires a red beam from his eye at his opponent. *'Retina Bomb' Debut: Chapter 13 0 shoots a energy ball out of his eye that eventually explodes. However, this attack is a double-edge sword, meaning it can also be used against him as well. This technique was first seen in Chapter 13 during Gerold's retelling of the Dark Matter Cataclysm where 0 is seen preparing and shooting one at Phil's Grub & Go, killing Phil and the people inside in the process. Attack Gallery File:Retina_Bomb.png|0 preparing a Retina Bomb. History Past 20 years ago before the series began, Planet Dark Star was destroyed by a asteroid and wiped out most of the Dark Matter species with the exception of some minions, 0 himself and 5 other named Dark Matters. They attempted to invade Planet Ripple Star, but they were fended off by Ripple Star's army and they retreated back into space on course to Planet Popstar with the Ripple Star Army in pursuit. Meanwhile, on a peaceful night on Popstar, a black comet entered the atmosphere and 0 emerged from it with Dark Matter Knight not far behind him. Dark Matter Knight asked him if this is the planet that they were going to try to invade next and 0 tells him that it is and that he is going to start the invasion. He charges up a Retina Bomb and launches it with it striking Phil's Grub & Go moments later, killing Phil and many others inside the restaurant in the process. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' 0 first appears in Chapter 11 where he makes a deal with Kyle and Vincent. Relationships Planet Popstar Many of the inhabitants of Planet Popstar fear 0 for the death and destruction that he and his fellow Dark Matter caused 20 years ago. Trivia *0 is the first member of the Dark Matter species to been seen in the series. *So far 0 is the only character in the series whose name consists of a number. **He also has the shortest name of any character in the series. *0's Nightmare form having 4 tails is a reference to that in Japanese and Chinese cultures the number "4" is considered an unlucky number because it is pronounced as "Shi", which is also the word for "death". This is to reference the numerous deaths he and his fellow Dark Matter caused 20 years ago. **His Nightmare form's design was inspired by Kurama from Naruto. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Dark Matter Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Renamed Characters Category:Deceased Characters